The present invention generally relates to a system for storage and retrieval of documents relating to personal and household information, and more particularly to a filing system that facilitates successful organization and operation of household finances as well as organization and storage of relevant data and documents.
The operation of a personal or family household is a job that is similar in many aspects to the operation of a business enterprise. As in the commercial realm, household functions have become increasingly complex in recent years. Whereas the most complex home-related financial task for most persons formerly comprised balancing a checkbook, many individuals are now faced with managing investment portfolios for personal retirement funds, monitoring funds held in savings accounts, checking accounts, money market funds, mutual funds, and the like. Furthermore, scheduled debt payments now include adjustable rate mortgages, credit cards, loan payments, and the like which may vary over time. In addition, medical information and medical insurance payments, insurance claims, co-payments, deductibles and other cumulative payments and debts require rigorous record keeping. Clearly the days of simple budgeting and cash management are long gone.
Unfortunately, most individuals have no training in these matters, either in business operation or household management. Many people are bewildered by the information to be taken in and organized, issues to be weighed, payments to be made, and the planning required to operate within a complex budget. As a result, errors in bank and financial statements go unchecked and unremediated, debt payments accumulate late charge penalties, interest rate return is not maximized, medical insurance reimbursements are not sought or fully paid, and the like. These problems are exacerbated by the fact that in most households, either both individuals work full time, or the household is headed by a single, working adult. In either case the time and energy available to be devoted to household management is limited. Although households are maintained and life goes on, there is a great discrepancy between the ideal of optimal household operating level and the average household operation. This discrepancy represents not only a financial loss for a household, but also a measure of anxiety and distress for the person responsible for operation of the household.